


The memoirs of a Snape

by Crying4help2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Severus Snape Daughter, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying4help2/pseuds/Crying4help2
Summary: (This story involves many flashbacks, if that is not your cup of tea, then this is not the right story for you.)Raven Snape. The one and only daughter of our beloved potions professor. While professor Snape is being rescued after the poisonous snake bite, his daughter is reminiscing some of her most emotional memories of them.After all, it had been a few years since they've talked. And now it seemed like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. It had been her choice to ignore him after he'd given her to good old family friends before her first year. And now not only was there a chance that she'd never see, hear or hug him again, but it would all be her fault.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!" 

A small toddler came running around the corner with a gigantic smile on her face. She had on a turquoise dress and some black shoes. She tilted her head as she came to stand in front of a tall man. His hair was a midnight black with dark orbs. Just like one of her eyes were, the other one was blue. She was special, or at least that was what the people around her said. 

"This is her?" The man asked in a monotone voice. 

Raven tilted her head as she studied the man. They had told her that she was meeting her father today. She squinted her eyes. He had a weird nose.   
"Daddy?" She asked again, this time a little more hesitant. She needed confirmation that what she was saying was in fact right. 

The man looked down at her again, the corners of his mouth twitched a little. "Yes that's her." The woman answered with a smile on her face.   
"Then yes, I am daddy." He kneeled down right in front of her. 

Raven took the time to study her new found father and gave him a tooth full grin. She blinked up at him, "Do we go home now?" She asked, a quiver of uncertainty filled her voice, but somehow she knew he wouldn't turn her down. 

"Yes, now we go home, princess." He made a motion to pick her up and she accepted greedily, her tiny arms wrapping around her new daddy's neck as he begun to walk towards the door. Her eyes gliding over the orphanage she had been living in for the past year, ever since her mother had died. She scanned over the familiar surroundings for the last time. She didn't cry. It had been a long time since she'd felt this excited. 

"Home." She repeated the word as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Coming to find that it fit perfectly. Yes, this was what she had been waiting for. 

_______________________________

 

"Raven Snape!" 

 

A giggle echoed through the hallway not long after the words had been yelled. "Do you have my wand?" Giggle. The wooden floors in the hallway cracked as footsteps neared. "Raven, I'm not kidding. Come here, we need to go to Hogwarts or we will be late." 

She held her breath as he came to stand in front of the bed she was laying under. She tried so hard but could not contain a giggle from slipping out. "Here you are." Before she knew it a hand grasped her ankle as she tried to get away. Laughs from both of them could be heard throughout the entire house as he dragged her from underneath the bed before lifting her up. He sat her on the bed, gently preaching his wand from her hands. 

His smile fell off of his face. "I'm being serious, love." He touched her forehead with his hand. "I- This is very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." He scolded lightly. 

She frowned, "But you get use it." She worried her bottom lip as big eyes looked up at him. "I know that, but I've been taught how to use this." He stood, making sure to tuck his wand away safely. "I want to use it too!" She advocated, jumping up on the bed. So she was standing right in front of him. "In time, little one. You will get you're wand. When you are old enough." 

She sighed. "How many nights of sleep will that take?" She asked. He laughed, "Many still, and I hope they take some time. You are growing too fast darling." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Making her curls bounce. "No, daddy. I'm not going to stay little forever."

Severus looked down at his daughter. "I know that, I know that." He placed her back onto the ground. "Now, get ready. Or Albus will get angry." 

"No, he won't!"

And with that the four year old skipped down the hallway.


	2. In the here and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So just before I start, I know this isn't a long chapter but I'll try to make longer ones in the future! But for now enjoy!

"No." Her tone was firm, she stared the man right in the eyes as she shook her head. "You are not taking him off of life-support. I'm not signing for anything." She demanded, although her voice didn't quiver.. her lips did. 

"Raven.." Molly laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I won't have any of this. He wouldn't give up on me so quickly! There must be something else we can do.." She ranted, something she did when she got nervous. 

She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "We can't do anything but wait..." The doctor trailed off. "We could give it another couple of days... but Mrs Snape, it's been three months." She blinked the tears away, "I can't do this, I won't do this." She felt her hands shaking as she pushed the papers back in the hands of the doctor. 

"I'm seventeen, legally an adult. That is MY father. I do not want him off of his life support until he can breathe without it!" She wanted it to come out as a yell, but al she could manage was a rougher tone. 

"Understood." The doctor left the room after glancing at Raven one last time. Once he did, Hermoine came to wrap her arms around her. "I know this is hard, but I'm here you know..." The brown haired girl managed a nod as she looked at her best friend. "I...- I can't give him up." Her voice cracked and she broke down. The first time in three months. 

"Hey, now." Molly said, joining the hug. "Let's get you home. So you can shower and eat." Before Raven could protest Hermoine cut in, "You haven't showered in almost four days and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten today. Your dad wouldn't have wanted this." 

She was right. Raven agreed. "I'll come." She stared at bed in front of her. "In twenty minutes.. I need some time alone with him." 

"If you aren't home in 25 minutes, I'm coming back for you." Hermoine warned her, before the two disappeared from the room. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dad.." She whispered after a few minutes of sitting next to his bedside in silence. "I'm so..so sorry." She let the tears slip from her eyes, without wiping them away. Feeling as if she could finally let it all out. It was the first time of her being alone with her father for what felt like ages. 

She swallowed, she couldn't get herself to look at him. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did after you had send me to live with the Malfoy's." She glanced up, hoping to find two brownish black ones staring back at her, but felt disappointed as she met two eyelids. "I know you meant well, I know that now." She sobbed, "Why wouldn't you just tell me that you worked for the dark lord.. I would have understood... I know I was only ten but... you could have told me..." She felt conflicted. She was angry, at him, at herself and the Malfoy's for keeping it a secret. 

"If you had, I wouldn't have ran away, I would've stayed and pretended the best that I could that I was happy. Then.. maybe I'd have seen you on friendly terms for one more time." She felt her shirt get wet, but couldn't get herself to care. you

She shuffled the chair closer to the bed as she sat crossed legged into it. Something he used to scold her for for doing. It wasn't how big 'girls' were supposed to be sitting. Her mind went back to the day she had ran away from the Malfoy's. It was second year. Her friend Fred had told her that she could stay at theirs if it ever got to hard living with the Malfoy's. 

Her bottom lip quivered. It wasn't that they treated her that bad... but it was lonly, she felt left out and she never really got a hug even when she explicitly asked them. Not to mention that she was the only Ravenclaw there. She wasn't one of them and they treated her like that. Except Malfoy... he was kind to her even though his parents weren't.  
It was on Christmas Eve when she had ran away. Lucius had made a nasty comment about her mother and she had snapped. Eventhough back then she didn't even know the name of her birthmother. She had been tired of being blamed for things that she couldn't have changed. 

"I know you meant well..." She whispered, grasping her fathers hand for the first time in seven years. "I know you were a good man... I even knew when everybody else was talking shit about you... Even when you called me out for making my potion explode in first year... even when you had yelled at me... I knew it had all been a facade..." She laughed humourlessly, "Scaring those first years was to keep them small... but you hadn't scared me." She traced the veins on his hand as she talked. Somehow it made her feel little again. 

"I hope you know that you were and still are a good dad to me." She whispered, her voice breaking as she squeezed his hand. Hoping he'd squeeze back. "You need to wake up dad." She broke down. "I-I can't do this anymore without you... I need my dad to hug me when I'm scared.. I need you to tell me off when I'm sitting like this, or when I'm being sassy... I need... I want... Eventhough you don't want anything to do with me anymore after everything I'd put you through... I just need to know you are still alive..." She pressed his hand against her cheek. Needing to have that same comfort from when she was younger. 

It wasn't that she didn't get comfort from the Weasleys, but it was different. Not the same kind she used to get with her father. "You still need to see my grandkids remember, you told me that my kids would be little monster because I couldn't even sit still for a second... You are obligated to come back dad... you said you'd never break a promise... Please come back." She closed her eyes. Wishing she would wake up and that it'll all just been a bad dream. 

"Look.." She whispered, placing his hand back next to him on the bed. "I need to go now, or Hermoine will drag me back..." She stood up, not wanting to leave his side. But she needed to pick her life back up. Hermoine had been right, she couldn't let herself get this low. 

"I'll be back.. Love you dad."

____________________________

"Love you, dad!" 

"I love you too, darling. But you really need to go to sleep right now." Severus Snape sat next to his little girl on the bed. The book that he just read a story from was laying on his lap. "Another one, daddy!" She encouraged, clapping her hands together as she sat back up. Way to excited to go to sleep. It had been the first time that her daddy had read her a story from the tales of beedle the bard. It had been so hard to get her daddy from reading her a story from that book. But she had convinced him that she was a big girl, six years old. Nearly seven!

"Love, you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow we are going to the Malfoy's to see Draco." Raven blinked and smiled. Draco was her best friend! They had been so ever she had moved in with her daddy. 

"But I really liked that story!" She said, giving him her best puppy eyes and pout. "No, that doesn't work on me and you know that." He said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You really need to sleep now, it's way past your bed time." She continued to pout but laid back anyway. Watching her dad place away the book on a shelf. 

"I want another goodnight kiss." She said as she saw him going to leave. He turned on his heel, shaking his head. "You are spoiled." He said grinning before he gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Now I can go to sleep." She said, smiling up at him. "Well that's good to hear. Goodnight princess." 

"Goodnight daddy!"


End file.
